


Angry Birds, Buster heads, and duct taped airplanes

by FooFighter0234



Category: MythBusters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FooFighter0234/pseuds/FooFighter0234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a fun idea for a Halloween episode. Jamie doesn't seem too keen on it. Grant and Kari are all for trying it. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Birds, Buster heads, and duct taped airplanes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unquietspirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietspirit/gifts).



“Hey Jamie! I’ve been playing Angry Birds lately and I was thinking we could-“ Adam snuck up behind Jamie, who was studying a miniature model of a catapult that he had built out of scraps of wood and rubber bands, hoping to replicate it for an upcoming show.  
“And? What are you implying here? Are we going to be exploding birds now?” Jamie turned around, raising an eyebrow.  
“And I thought we could do something related to it for the next show!” Adam beamed, and Jamie sighed, exasperated.   
“How would we do that? It seems complicated. Adding to that, we might get sued by PETA for the use of animals, and then the show might get cancelled because of it!”  
“I dunno, find some giant birds and fling them out of slingshots, maybe? We’d need to find some pigs, too. That might be difficult, since the pigs would have to be dead, and they’d be messy and we’d have to clean them up. We probably shouldn’t use animals, then, if we’re gonna get sued by PETA.” Adam grabbed a rubber band and launched it at Jamie, who ducked out of the way just in time to avoid being hit in the face.  
“Hey! Be careful with that. You’re gonna shoot my eye out! Hmm…pumpkins would work well for that sort of thing. Or we could just decapitate Buster, paint him, and have him stand in for the birds. That way, PETA won’t start breathing down our necks about it.”   
Adam and Jamie turned to see Grant standing nearby, holding several decapitated heads from several of the Buster dummies.  
“Did someone call for decapitated Buster heads?”  
“Perfect. This will be fun.” Adam beamed and grabbed one of the heads out of Grant’s hands.   
“Hey! We need that! We can’t just find more Busters to decapitate, you know! We’ll need to make more of them if we want to use a lot of them for the catapult.” Grant snatched it back.

“Okay, so, tell me what we’re doing here. Is this some sort of weird experiment that I’ve never heard of before?” Kari looked around at the array of things spread out on the worktable. There was a giant rubber band, several decapitated Buster heads, green, yellow, and red paint, and some large chunks of wood that Adam and Grant were busily hammering together.  
“We’re making a slingshot. We’re going to do an Angry Birds themed episode, cause Adam wanted us to.” Grant beamed over at Kari, and Adam nodded.   
“Jamie doesn’t seem too keen on it, though. He says it’s a waste of time, and that it doesn’t bust any myths.”  
Jamie frowned and grabbed three Buster heads, and started juggling them. “How is this related to busting myths?”  
“It’s not. It’s just something fun. Besides, it’s almost Halloween and I’m sure the viewers are looking for something a little bit different to tide them over til it gets here. Also, do you guys feel up to going trick or treating? I was planning on taking some of my friends’ kids out around the neighborhood if I didn’t have to work on anything.” Grant smiled at Jamie, who smiled back and nodded.  
“Sure, I’d love to go. It means we get to do something fun and we might get free candy out of it, too, which is always a good thing.”  
“You’re never too old for free candy.” Adam added happily, continuing to bang away on the pieces of wood.  
“That’s true, but considering how hyperactive you are right now, I would say you’ve eaten quite a bit of candy. I saw that the stash of candy corn I brought yesterday for the staff is almost gone.” Jamie sighed, pointing to the bowl of candy corn beside Adam, who grinned and grabbed a handful, holding it out to him.   
“Want some? I won’t be able to eat all of this by myself. It’d make me sick.”

“No, I’m not very hungry right now. Besides, I’ve got some work to do.” Jamie set down the Buster heads that he’d been juggling and picked up some papers off of the work table that Adam was sitting at.  
“What sort of work? Anything that I could help you with?” Adam stopped hammering on the wood and looked up at Jamie.  
“Just some planning for future shows, looking up myths and things to destroy, that sort of thing.”  
“Sounds exciting! I’m sure we can find a lot of things that people would be interested in seeing, and if we can’t, we could always just blow stuff up and play with duct tape again.” Grant smirked, and Kari nodded in agreement.  
“That reminds me, I’m sorry I wrecked the model you were making by putting duct tape on it.” Kari glanced over at Grant sheepishly, who shrugged.  
“It’s not a problem. I’ll just make a new one. Besides, I think it was kind of funny.” Grant laughed and put a hand on Kari’s shoulder.  
“You did?” Kari turned to look at Grant, who nodded.

“Yeah, I did. What were you trying to do with it? Make it fly? If so, did it work?”  
“As a matter of fact, yes, I was. I was trying to make duct tape wings and see if it could get any distance but I tried flying it and it ended up smashing on the floor. It was a pretty great crash though.” Kari beamed.  
“I remember running in and seeing this huge mess on the floor and you looking all proud of yourself like a dog that just tore a garbage bin apart.” Adam laughed at Kari, who blushed.  
“Hey! I didn’t mean to break it! I mean…gravity did it!” She frowned, flustered, and Adam grinned.  
“Hey, don’t worry about it. I mean, it was kinda cute. You looked very proud of yourself. I remember you told me that it went about five feet before it hit the ground, which is some pretty significant distance for something that’s handmade.” Adam smiled at her warmly, holding out a hand to her.  
“Would you be willing to help me make another one that actually flies?” Kari's eyes brightened, and Adam nodded.  
“Of course. Let’s get started.”


End file.
